


Melting

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi can't quite bring himself to send Eren and Mikasa back to their own room, even if they do keep waking him up in the mornings. At least when they're close by, he knows they're safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Melting** by luvsanime02

########

Once again, Levi woke up to the bed shaking. Without even bothering to open his eyes, he lay there and listened to the noises Mikasa and Eren were making as they had sex.

 _It was easier to sleep around here when the brats were hiding it from me_ , he thought tiredly, though without any actual anger. Instead, he focused on his breathing, and the sounds of the apartment, trying to drown out the heavy panting beside him.

They were always quiet, at least. When Eren and Mikasa had started ending up in his bed during the night, instead of their own, he’d been annoyed at first. He’d thought that he wouldn’t be able to sleep with two extra bodies so near, and his bed really wasn’t big enough for three.

Still, Levi did prefer them close by where he could keep a constant eye on them. It was an ongoing issue that he discussed with his therapist, his need to always know where those two were and what they were doing.

 _Not a problem at the moment_ , he mused silently. No, sleeping with them wasn’t the problem, as it turned out. It was waking up in the morning.

Sometimes, they were just making out, which was disgusting to listen to when they whispered sappily to each other, but whatever. Most of the time, though, Levi woke up to the rhythmic rocking of the mattress and two bodies shifting quietly. The first time this had happened, he’d honestly considered saying something. They couldn’t wait until Levi had woken up on his own and left for work?

Not that they didn’t also leave the apartment around the same time for school, but still. Levi didn’t speak up, though. His fear of them moving back into their own room, of once again starting up the habit of lying awake at night wondering if they were okay, overrode his irritation.

And, after a couple of days, Levi almost started to look forward to these moments, in an odd way. Here was proof that they were both alive. They were here, where he could keep them safe, and they were more settled now than they’d been in months, if not years. Really, when put like that, listening to them have sex in the mornings didn’t seem like a bad tradeoff at all.

Of course, just when he’d gotten used to this routine, his body decided to throw him off-balance again. This was his current annoyance at waking up to two people having sex next to him.

Levi resolved not to move. It just wasn’t worth the effort of getting up out of the bed right now. He’d interrupt Mikasa and Eren, and even though he didn’t think it would bother them as long as he wasn’t upset, it would be a tad embarrassing once they saw his obvious erection. They’d finish in a few minutes, anyway, he knew, and then leave the bed so that Mikasa could shower while Eren made breakfast. Until then, Levi just tried not to focus on them and instead think about something else, like his current cases at work.

Then a hand suddenly reached around from behind him and grabbed his cock.

Levi froze, too shocked to even yell out, though his eyes did shoot open. His hand reached down to grab the arm around his side, Eren’s, and push him away, but the hand around him squeezed tighter before it started to stroke his erection, and suddenly Levi had to bite his lip so that he didn’t utter a sound.

Damn it, he’d thought they’d gotten past this, that both of them understood now that he wouldn’t force them to do anything more tedious than some chores around the apartment. He’d thought, after everything, that they both finally trusted him.

“Let me do this,” Eren murmured against his ear, just when Levi was seriously considering diving off of the bed just to get away. The hand was still pumping him firmly, and Levi was trying not to buck his hips into the delicious feeling. “I know I don’t have to, but… Let me.”

A flat chest was pressed against his back, and Eren curled up behind him. He could hear, dimly, the shower start running, and his thoughts were still hazy from sleep. Levi didn’t really know what to do here. He didn’t want to reject either of them, but there was no way Eren jerking him off was acceptable, even if he couldn’t quite stop himself from enjoying it and relaxing into the warmth at his back.

“This is stupid of you,” he responded, for lack of anything else to say. At least it was true.

Eren laughed softly. “No more stupid than anything else I’ve done.” He twisted his wrist at just the right moment, and Levi came before he even realized that he’d been that close to the edge.

They lay there together for another minute or two, Levi waiting for this heartbeat to calm back down while Eren’s arm stayed wrapped around him, his hand now pressed against Levi’s chest. Eventually, Levi sighed. “You plan on making breakfast anytime soon, or am I going to have to stop somewhere on my way to work?”

He could hear Eren’s grin even though he couldn’t see it. “Yeah, yeah, I’m on it.” The arm withdrew from around him as Eren tumbled off the other side of the bed, and a minute later Levi heard a familiar clattering coming from the kitchen.

After a bit, Mikasa walked back into the room and regarded him evenly. He stared back, not knowing what to expect. He really shouldn’t have been surprised when her only comment was a small smile and a soft, “Morning.”

He snorted. “Yeah, good morning.”

Finally, Levi forced himself to get up, determined to get his shower in before breakfast today, now that he had sticky fluids drying on his front. What this new development meant, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t actually too concerned. The three of them would figure it out eventually.


End file.
